Katana and Harley, now she's a criminal
by RenRajaram4ever
Summary: Katana enlists Harley to break into a man's house, who knows a bit about her husband's murder. Rated t for minor violence


**Th** **is was a request by 93MANIAC, and I just want to say, THANK YOU! This was so much fun to write, so, read, review, and REQUEST!**

Harley made her way to a table in one of Joker's club , seeing a small woman wearing a bandage like wrap and with sweat pants like capris. Joker had been informed in the middle of a meeting that a woman was threatening Harley with a sword and something about eternal entrapment, and that 'miss Quinn' would know what that means.

Harley had instantely hopped out of her seat on Joker's lap and rushed to find the woman. "Katana! Is it ok if I call you Kay? Kay suits you better. What can I do for you my dear old 'not-a-thief-pal'?" Harley sat across from Katana and smiled licking her lips.

Katana looked down. She mumbled something that Harley missed. "Sorry cupcake, I didn't quite catch that." She told her. Kay looked up and growled.

"I need your help breaking in somewhere."

"Ooooh goodie! Now, where are we breaking in? A government place? Prison? Ooh bank?" Harley asked, leaning over the table to look at Katana.

"No a house. It's in the wealthy section, Uptown in the hills. I need someone that knows their way with crime. Are you in" Katana's voice was deadly quiet.

"It's your lucky night, Mistah J and I have no plans. Let me just change, follow me and my thieving ways." Harley smirked and swirled around as she got up, leading Katana to the doors.

Harley got dressed in the bedroom of Clown Manor and came back to greet Katana who was standing outside her door like a guard. Harley tapped Katana's shoulder. "Move or I won't be so friendly." She whispered, evilly into Katana's ear.

Katana drove much to her own chagrin, because Harley didn't know where the house was.

"Okay, stop here, park, and pop the trunk. It's time to play with some new toys." Harley licked her lips and hooped out before the car stopped, waiting impatiently as Katana did as she was told.

Harley pulled out her bat, some smoke bombs painted to look like different kinds of candy and a pink tazer gun. She opened a lollipop she hd kept in the glove box and walked to the house.

Once they we in, Harley bashed in the security system and started the internal clock, ticking down until the police showed up.

She followed Katana and sprung on a man who was getting up, she latched onto his back and hpped up onto his shoulders, whacking him hard with her GOOD NIGHT bat. Once the gangster looking man was down on the floor, Harley dragged him to a chair that he had in the kitchen but was now in the living room, tying him to it and sticking a blood covered gag into his mouth, getting him awake with the acrid smeel of smelling salts. "Wakey wakey, rage and hatey." Harley called in a sing song voice.

The Asian man woke with a start and attempted to recoil from the Queen of Gotham. He looked terrified.

"Oh good, so you know who I _am_. Perfect! Now this is Katana, you probably know her too huh? Good. Now my little _friend_ here, is gonna' ask you some questions, and you're gonna answer, or 'll make you hurt so bad, you'll cry for that soul-sucking sword of hers, got it?" Harley mad sure the man nodded before stepping away, walking to the couch and sitting down.

She watched as Katana walked up to the man and knelt in front of him. "Why was Soki in this mess? What did you make him do?"

"No, I'm not talking to either of you crazy pyschos." The man said and looked to Harley as she approached.

"Honey, now it's my turn." Harley smirked as Katana moved away from the man, albeit begrudgingly.

Harley sat in the man's lap, running her hands up his pudgy chest, to his face. "You don't want to play with us? Please, play…with…us." She told him, pulling the lollipop from her mouth and placing it on his lips, which he immediately took. "Good job sweetie, now, why don't you tell me what happened with little Soki?" She said and stayed in the man's lap.

"Soki, he was a mule for a crime boss in Central city. Apparently he lost the load he was transporting and the crime boss got mad." The man told Harley, who cocked her head. "The boss was so mad he got a guy from his 'agency' to track down Soki when the crazy chick lady wasn't there. The guy had that sword with him, killed Soki, right through the neck, and brought the body to me to be disposed of."

Harley stood from the man and smiled down at the man. "Thanks for the help cutie." She ran a finger down his jaw, then delivered a quick blow to the guy's knee caps before letting Katana kill him with her sword.

Harley and Katana got into the car, this time Harley driving. She disposed of her old sucker, disgusted at the thought of the guy's lips touching it.

"Hey Kay, get me anodder' lolly, would ya?"

Katana looked away but opened the glove box and shoved a peach flavored sucker at her.

"Aw, thanks darlin'. By the way, welcome to the world of criminals." Harley popped the sucker into her mouth and drove like the mad woman she is through the city of Gotham.

"I'm not a criminal." Katana tried to protest.

"You are now sweetie." Harley giggled and pressed her foot all the way down on the gas pedal.


End file.
